The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Episode 3
Back in the ship with the B Team and associates Rick: Okay guys I'm going to cloak the time ship into the background so no smart asses or anything in the past can time travel "presses a button" Colress: Of Course, Bender do you have an idea? Bender: I have one, My Past Self is here is he not? Jimmy: He is, what do you have mind? Discord: You're going to get him aren't you Bender: Yup, Time Paradoxes can bite my shiny metal ass Skipper: How long has it been since you said that? Bender: Too Long. Jimmy: So did we think who's going to go looking for your past self Bender: Well I'm going as so is Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Phineas, Isabella and Marceline. Discord: So I am in charge while you're gone Rick: No I am going to be in charge Jorgen: You're both equally pretty girls King Julian: Ha Phineas: But I have my questions, First off What about Thawne?, 2 don't you think we should be careful in regard to M.O.D.A.B, and 3 How are you going to get him away from them Starfire: All Good Questions Phineas Marceline: Simply just avoid Thawne, Yes we should and 3 something might be done Jorgen: First, we should make our own clone to ensure nothing is noted, I can do that Bender: 2nd, I think Yes we should. But I know I was separated from the team at some point so I can get him then. Isabella: But what about Eobard?, The most important aspect of the questions? Rick: If A Speedster, has any weakness or something that hinders them, it's ice. I have plenty of freeze guns I replicated, so I recommend that you all take one Jimmy: What about an anti-speedster gun? Rick: Like what? Jimmy: Nanoies or something like that Rick: Good idea, Kid? We'll do that while they go out Discord: Excuse me we should be keeping our eyes in case of Attack, or learning more about The Legion Rick: You do your chaotic thing and I'll do my contaminating with life thing. Marceline: Let's just get a move on already and not hear these two ladies complain ............. Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Marceline, Phineas and Isabella all exit the Time Ship that is now cloaked and begin following Bender as they look for his past self Phineas: Okay I got a track on your past self, so follow me and we'll find him Bender: Nice Skipper: Bender, you mentioned your past self, what about our past selves Isabella: According to the wiki on the multiverse, not until the next story? Jorgen: Basically we're all non presences other than you Starfire: Did you think of a way that Past Bender won't tell Past Dib or Past M.O.D.A.B Bender: Yes, a Neuralyzer "holds it up in his hand Marceline: To wipe his memory of the encounter of course Skipper: Where did you get that Bender: Men in Black, I took one and made a copy for myself Isabella: Bender, Can you go anywhere without stealing anything? Bender: It called multi-tasking and besides "starts to sing the next lyrics" I love stealing, I love taking things, One of the coolest of crimes. Jorgen: I see Starfire: But what about restoring memories Skipper: We might have to work on that. Marceline: So why are all of us specifically here Phineas: Well You're here because Past Bender knows you, Jorgen is the muscle, Skipper is the right hand man, I am here to provide smart balls and Isabella and Starfire for support. Isabella: Support? Phineas: Well I don't know how to put it Bender: She can fly and she's my wife, as for Isabella we need someone like you to make sense. Jorgen: We're all basically very important members Skipper: Thanks you Captain Obvious Now we get back to the ship with the others Rick: Okay Gang, I'm working on something here Morty: What Rick? Rick: You won't get it Morty Morty: Try me Rick: Fine, Morty. I'm working on a transmofigering Sanchez patented device Morty: I'm confused Rick: Exactly Amanda: Rick save your science jumbo for yourself, We need exact action Finn: See someone agrees with me Amanda: "To Finn" and it's the guy who thinks he's such a hero Finn: I'm am the hero of Ooo Amanda, what about you? Rick: Will you two just fuck already Suede: Discord do you have any ideas Twilight: Yeah what's your plan Discord: Well, We go looking for the circle equivalent of the Vortex Regulator Twilight: Excuse me Discord: I'm surprised Twilight, you're such a book worm. How do you not know This. Fine I'll show all of you Discord opens a poster out of nowhere with the Vortex Regulator and gets a pointer Discord: This device allows interdimensional travel through time periods and can allow someone to go past or future. It's an old relic of the time, The time aspect and most important part is the circle clock part and it's one part of Thawne's puzzle Suede: And that puzzle is? Rick: Yeah What is it if you're so smart Discord: Something that steers in a direction, how I am supposed to know? Colress: You knew a lot already Discord Discord: True, I did but not everything Twilight: So we follow your lead to it Jimmy: Better than sitting copped up in here Suede: Amen Finn: Say where did Lydia go? Amanda: She went out somewhere ....................... Now we have reached Deathstroke and his followers as they seem to be observing the sky Deathstroke: There they go, At least Rick, Discord and the others Thawne: "on the monitor to them" What about Bender and his other friends Deathstroke: I believe they are heading to get his past self Thawne: You sure about that Deathstroke: Very, If he's in the past what's stopping him from getting his past self in on this Slappy: Thawne, We'll get Bender for you while you get his friends Thawne: Sorry Puppet, You chase down the robot and I'll make my way to where Discord and Rick are going with the rest of the team and acquire the vortex regulator's centerpiece. Deathstroke: Men, Follow Rick and Discord. I'll chase down The main man personally. Guzma: You got it big boss man. Jasper: You're hired him why? Deathstroke: He gets the job done, now to attend to my prisoners Deathstroke walks down the hall and opens up the cells where Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are all hanging in prison cells designed to hold them Deathstroke: Greetings, my Crystal Gems. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure